pachirapong1999fandomcom-20200213-history
The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style)
Cats' movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Merlin - Darkwing Duck (Disney's Darkwing Duck) *Archimedes - Kehaar (Watership Down) *Sir Ector - Pete (Disney's Mickey Mouse) *Sir Kay - Warren T.Rat (An American Tail) *The Wolf - Gomora (Ultraman) *Sir Ector's Dogs - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) and Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *Sir Pelinore - Puggsy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Frog - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *The Pike - Gubila (Ultraman) *Wart/Arthur (Squrriel) - Chip & Dale *Merlin (Squrriel) - Mighty Mouse *The Little Girl Squrriel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Old Granny Squrriel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *The Woodpecker - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *The Scullery Maid - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Hawk - Hydra (Ultraman) *Madame Mim - Magica de Spell (DuckTales) *Madame Mim (Giant) - Pagoola (Jungle Emperor Leo (1997)) *Madame Mim (Tiny) - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Madame Mim (Pig Face) - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Madame Mim (Beautiful) - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Madame Mim (Cat) - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played themselves by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Secret Squrriel **Merlin (Rabbit) - Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Atom Ant **Merlin (Walrus) - The White Seal **Merlin (Mouse) - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) **Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) **Merlin (Goat) - Lambert the Sheepish Lion *Madame Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played themselves by: **Madame Mim (Crocodile) - Gomess (Ultra Q) **Madame Mim (Fox) - Narse (Ultraseven) **Madame Mim (Chicken) - Birdon (Ultraman Taro) **Madame Mim (Elephant) - Muruchi (Return of Ultraman) **Madame Mim (Tiger) - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) **Madame Mim (Snake) - Fubigurara (Ultraman Ace) **Madame Mim (Rhinoceros) - Crescent (Ultraman 80) **Madame Mim (Dragon) - Godzilla (1962-1975) *Black Bart the Knight - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Merlin (Modern) - Brain (Inspector Gadget) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 2: Toulouse Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 3: At Pete's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 5: A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 8: Toulouse's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 9: Meet Magica de Spell ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 11: Toulouse is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Cats Animal Style) part 14: End Credits Cast Gallery: Toulouse.png|Toulouse as Wart/Arthur Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Merlin Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as Archimedes Pete.jpg|Pete as Sir Ector Puggsy.jpg|Puggsy as Sir Pelinore Flounder-The-Little-Mermaid.jpg|Flounder as Wart/Arthur (Fish) Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Merlin (Fish) Gubila.jpg|Gubila as The Pike Gomora.jpg|Gomora as The Wolf Chip & Dale.jpg|Chip & Dale as Wart/Arthur (Squrriel) Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as The Little Girl Squrriel Melody.jpg|Melody as The Scullery Maid Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Wart/Arthur (Bird) Magica de Spell.jpg|Magica de Spell as Madame Mim Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Black Bart the Knight Warren T.Rat.jpg|Warren T.Rat as Sir Kay Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Merlin (Squirrel) Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Granny Squirrel Hydra.jpg|Hydra as Hawk Trampdisney.png|Tramp and Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Sir Ector's Dogs Category:Cats Productions Category:The Sword in the Stone movie-spoof